doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Garza
José Eduardo Garza Escudero es un actor, locutor y licenciado en Publicidad mexicano que también ha tenido una gran experiencia en el doblaje. Es la voz oficial de Josh Peck. Nace en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con Radionovelas: “Sendero de Cipreses”, "Lupita Rueda" y “En las puertas del infierno” entre otras. Teatro Emprende su carrera con más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *“Debiera haber Obispas” de Rafael Solana. *Nuestra Natacha” de Alejandro Casona “Jesucristo Gómez” de Vicente Leñero. *“Don Juan Tenorio” de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con “Vida y muerte de un drogadicto” de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991. “La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; “El jardín” de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro universitario del CUMdes montó “Cats”, en 1996 y "Godspell” en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003 es certificado como Puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop, en Televisa por personal de Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica En su carrera profesional destacan: *“La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994; *“Una navidad diferente” escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 con el puesto de actor y Asistente de Dirección *“Los reyes del mundo” de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita y de la Comedia de También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil “La fiesta del Cocodrilo”; co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco. "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers la galaxia perdida". Doblaje Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Aparte es el director de doblaje de Naruto, Zatch Bell y Bleach (Desde el pisodio 20). Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Irwin Daayán'' con un show llamado "El Duelo". Películas y Series de Televisión Josh Peck *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Josh Nichols en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Él mismo en El Show de Amanda Jeremy Lelliot *Mike Pierce en 7th Heaven *David Patterson en Melrose Place Kyle Downes *Ezra en Tierra alta *Tudgeman en Lizzie McGuire Otros *Francis (Christopher Masterson) en Malcolm in the middle *Fez/Wilder Valderrama en That 70's show *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en 3rd Rock From the Sun *Louis Stevens (Shia Labeouf) en Mano A Mano *Brad Tylor/Zachery Ty Bryan en Home improvement *Kain (Archie Kao) en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida *Brandon Quinton en Survivor 3 Africa *Louis Driscoll Benjamin Smith) en El Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) en Wind at my Back *Tyler (Tyler Kile) en Popular Mechanic For Kids *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) en Smart Guy *Brendan (Josh Byrne) en Step by Step *Ryan Malloy (Kevin Connolly) en Unhappilly Ever After *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) en Grace Under Fire *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) en The Grubbs *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) en Six Feet Under *Tommy en La tercera roca del sol *Tom en Studio 60 *Logan Echolls en Veronica Mars *Kenny en The War at home *Rafael en El toque de un angel *Talan en Laguna Beach *Matt en Being Eve *Mke en Seventh Heaven *Jake Crandell / Shane en iCarly *Jeremiah y Olivary Biallo (Un episodio) en Zoey 101 *Dan Humphrey en Gossip Girl *Agente M (Michael Jackson) en Hombres de Negro II *Caspian en Spectacular! *Cha Cha en Nadie es Perfecto *Talan en Laguna Beach *Niño beisbolista en Adorable Criatura *Murph / Novio de niñera en Adorable Criatura 2 *Raymond en Juana de Arco *Chico en cafetería en La Revancha de Max *Sheldon en En la Cima de la Libertad *Fabrizzio en Titanic *Miembro de KOK en Cuervas Peligrosas *Sherman O'Dell en Cielo de octubre *Richie en Cambio de Letras *Freddy Green en Bailando en la Luna *Jimmy McElroy en Deslizando a la Gloria *Eugene en El Regreso de Todopoderoso *Niño en Rocky V *Larry en Buddy Superestrella *William en Beethoven 3 *Hno. Ignacio en La Leyenda del Zorro *Oliver Wood en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal *José en Día de la Independencia *Paxton en Hostel (película) *Brondon en Una Noche en el Museo 2 *Narrador en Super Mario Bros Series animadas *Stan Marsh en South Park (temporada 2) *Bill en Los Patos Astutos (Sitting Ducks) *Xander en La casa de los dibujos *Enzo Matrix (Niño) en ReBoot *Kaa en Los cachorros del Libro de la Selva *Bob en Escuadrón sobre ruedas *Max en Max el Poderoso *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor *Pidge en Voltron 3-D *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka *Teodoro en Las nuevas aventuras de Alvin y su Pandilla *Terry en Anthony Ant *Tito en Doug *Toby en La Pequeña Lulu *Elmo y Big Bird en Plaza Sesamo *Neon en Four Fish Fly Free *Príncipe Adam en He Man y los amos del Universo *Donnie Turnbull en Robotboy *Myron en Escuela Wayside *Budge en Creepie *Carl y Carl dos en Carl2 *Sanjay en La Hora Poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy 1 *Opening, Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de Mutantes *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera *Bolbi en Jimmy Neutrón *Manic the Hedgehog (voz cantada) en Sonic Underground Anime *Krilin (Saga de Freezer y Cell) en Dragon Ball Z *Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach *Gaara y Shukaku en Naruto *Alexander Volg Zangief en Hajime no Ippo *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Bulbasaur , Lucian y Falkner (lider de gimnacio Violeta) en Pokémon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Jack en Power Stone *Kojiro en Irresponsable Capitán Taylor *Menku en Los 12 Guerreros de Klinda *Sho en Zenki *Nari en Koni Chan *Bromín en Hamtaro *Dan en Bakugan *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generacion *Weevil Underwood en Yu-Gi-Oh *Piccolette y Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Sheng Kung en Soul Hunter *Boo en Shin Chan *Tochiro Oyama en Gun Frontier y *Tochiro Oyama en Cosmo Warrior Zero *Spikehead en Kirby Adventure *Folgore en Zatch Bell *Kohaku en Inuyasha *Luke en Mon Colle Knights *Allen en Shaman King *Noah y Dios en Beast Fighter *Butch en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Películas Animadas *Bones en Monster House *Marcianos en Toy Story 2 *P.J en Goofy, La Película *Pinocho en Shrek 2 *Pinocho en Shrek 3 *Nathan en Alvin y Las Ardillas y El Hombre Lobo Telenovelas Brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Tomas en Cobras y Lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del Destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres Apasionadas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El Color del Pecado *Cecinho en El Sabor de la Pasión Otros *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma Gemela *Eduardo (Bruno Pereira) en Siete Pecados *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos Caras Dirección de Doblaje *Naruto *Bleach *Zatch Bell *Drake & Josh *iCarly *Nadie es Perfecto *Laguna Beach *Juana de Arco *Isla de Mutantes Enlaces externos * Página Personal de Eduardo Garza * Canal de Eduardo Garza en Youtube donde se puede apreciar el proceso de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México